general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Julian Jerome (William deVry)
Julian Jerome (aka Derek Wells) is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. He was originally portrayed by actor Jason Culp from 1988 to 1990. After 23 years of being presumed dead, the character was brought back to the series in 2013. Veteran soap actor, William deVry debuted in the role of Julian Jerome on July 30, 2013. Storylines 1989–90 Julian comes to town trying to help his father, Victor, take out his rivals alongside Victor's other henchman, Duke Lavery. Soon after, though, he found himself in a power struggle for his father's business with his sister, Olivia St. John, and his illegitimate half-brother, Dino. Dino tried to kill Olivia, and ended up leaving her with a severe brain injury that required her to be institutionalized. Dino was arrested, and Victor died after becoming insanely obsessed with Lucy Coe. Julian would eventually become the head of the Jerome empire, but was seeking revenge on Duke for turning against his father. He enlisted Olivia to help him finally kill Duke. However, their plan misfired, and Duke's wife, Anna Devane, miscarried their unborn child. Olivia tried to alert Anna about Julian's plans, but Julian killed her before she could. Duke sought revenge on the Jeromes, and ended up dead. However, he later turned up alive, though it turned out to be an imposter named Jonathan Paget. Julian and "Duke" engaged in a shootout, and both ended up dead. 2013— Derek Wells is the new owner of the firm (formerly owned by Todd Manning) controlling both the Port Charles Press and Crimson Magazine. He arrived in Port Charles on July 30 after threatening to take charge of Crimson and the Port Charles Press from the current head, Connie Falconeri, due to the failing performance of the Press. Upon his arrival in town, he heads to Connie's office and takes it as his own. However, Connie's assistant, Maxie Jones, calls Connie, who comes to the office and tells Derek she does have a story that is going to put the Press back in the black. Connie leaves to get information, and Derek makes a mysterious phone call letting someone know he is in Port Charles. During another phone call with this person, Derek catches the pregnant Maxie spying on him and accuses her of eavesdropping. Maxie insists she didn't hear anything, but Derek threatens her. However, Olivia Falconeri, Connie's cousin and assumed grandmother of Maxie's surrogate baby, shows up and tells Derek to back off. Connie later comes back and says she's not able to publish the story. Derek tells her to vacate her office, but Connie refuses to, saying she will publish the story, but she needs to get proof that it's a substantial story. Derek tells her to go get the proof, then calls the same mysterious person and asks them to come to the office. Later, Ava Jerome shows up at the office, and addresses Derek as Julian. "Derek" is revealed as Julian Jerome and Ava is his sister. The two of them are planning to regain control of Port Charles from Sonny Corinthos, wanting to fund the endeavor with a takeover of ELQ. Julian is disappointed Ava has failed to gain control of ELQ, but she assures him she's got it under control. Ava reveals that her daughter, Kiki, is engaged to Sonny's son, Morgan, and she's using that to gain a foothold for their plan. It's also revealed that they are behind the gambling ring that put Morgan into massive debt. Meanwhile, Alexis Davis has a hypnotism session with Dr. Kevin Collins and it's revealed that her daughter, Sam Morgan's father is named Julian. References/Notes Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Fictional businesspeople Category:Fictional criminals Category:Characters introduced by Gloria Monty Category:Characters created by Ann Marcus Category:Characters created by Norma Monty Category:1980s Category:1990s Category:2010s Category:Fictional mobsters